To Stop the Law
by Angilaw
Summary: "So you're the present the old man left me." "Since when was a girl locked up in a mental institute for destroying the government considered a present?" "Since now. So I get to take you into my crew?" "Seems like it. You guys better not be boring." "I'm sure we're not," Law smirked, "Just don't beg me to set you free." "I won't. But later, don't beg me to leave either."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first shot at a fanfiction after 2 years, and my first One Piece one. Hope you likey! :))

Disclaimer: Gami-sama Oda owns everything. Except Holly Moreau. Unless he secretly owns her as well. O_O And Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.

"So you're the infamous Holly Moreau. The one that destroyed 10 high security federal facilities, and annihilated more than 700,000 people, including civilians in 1 year."

"Bombed 2, burned down 5, and simply stomped on 3, to be specific," the Holly at hand responded, obviously quite bored, "So Grandpa in a High Government Position, what do you want? More experiments? Some secret attack on a hated one? Or maybe you're a spy from another country that wants to crush the whole nation?" she counted off each possibility, "I've gotten all of these requests you know, and some others that are just plain weird."

"It makes one wonder exactly why she's been sitting in this cell for 3 years…" the old man mused, ignoring her question, "The security is nothing very special, and she's obviously competent enough to break out…"

"Come on, Grandpa. Stop acting all intellectual and get on with it. You're starting to bore the shit out of me," Holly drummed her fingers on the table in front of her.

The old man muttered quietly to himself for a few more minutes, then looked up at Holly, "I think you'll do quite well."

"Just hurry up and fucking tell me what you want," she growled, "I'm starting to lose my patience, and you should realize by now with your elaborate files that I have nothing against killing."

"That is if you can kill me," he smiled, then stood up, "I think we need a little privacy, don't you think?"

Holly stood up and slammed her shackled hands on the table, effectively cracking it quite neatly down the center, as the guards around them immediately rushed forward to restrain her, "Listen fucker, I have very very little patience for shit like you, and very little patience in general, so I advise you to tell me what you want, and leave before I rip your heart out and stick it down your-"

There was a thump, and Holly spun around as the 2 guards collapsed, knocked out senseless. She immediately turned and faced the old man, snapping the chain between the handcuffs in two, her eyes widening.

The old man shrugged, smiling, "I just got us a little privacy. I have also shut down all voice recorders and cameras in the room as well, so we could talk about… certain matters," he sat back down in front of the cracked table, still smiling.

"You just got a hell lot more interesting, old bastard," Holly grinned.

OoOoO

Trafalgar Law leaned against his very comfortable snoring Bepo pillow, looking with half boredom and half satisfaction at the ensuing chaos on a nearby ship. He was about to take a short nap when Penguin and Shachi shuffled nervously over.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

Realizing that their captain was not in the best mood, the two looked nervously at each other for a while, waiting for the other to speak. Finally Penguin spoke up.

"Erm... Captain? Erm... I- we think you should maybe uh... Turn the people back to normal," he stammered.

"They've been tormented enough. And we took everything in the ship too," Shachi mumbled.

Law thought for a moment, "Too lazy. They'll get used to their new bodies soon," a smirk appeared on his face, "Anything else?"

"Well we'll reach Sabaody in more or less a week," Penguin explained, "unless we have more setbacks."

"So Captain, can we please… Stop invading other ships? Maybe?" Shachi asked hopefully.

"We're in no rush," Law laughed shortly, "It doesn't matter if we're delayed a day or two. After all," he smirked again, "One Piece isn't going anywhere."

Bepo suddenly yawned and stretched, making Law flinch slightly, and settled back down. Law looked slightly surprised, then smiled and patted the bear's head.

"I'm sorry… very sorry… sorry…" Bepo murmured.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?!" Penguin and Shachi yelled in unison.

OoOoO

"I have a proposition for you."

"Of course you do. All the bastards that come to visit me have one," Holly smirked, "It better be interesting, or my forgiving feelings will dissipate pretty quickly."

"Very well," the old man pulled out a file from his bag, "I'll set you free-"

Holly's eyes immediately narrowed, "So you're just another idiot geezer with a couple interesting tricks up your sleeve," she stood up, "I can walk out of this building without even transforming in 5 minutes flat," she paced around the room stopping right next to the old man, "You want to know why I'm still in this cell when I can leave at any time right?" she laughed, her voice dripping with venom, "It's because I'm bored. I spent 1 year of my life wrecking havoc around the entire nation. It got quite uninteresting after a little bit though, since nobody really resisted. Everything got crushed with just one blow, and I killed people just by breathing," she laughed again at the memory, her gaze darkening with every second, "It's quite interesting being an underground celebrity everyone's scared of you know. But quite often actually, fuckers like you, brave enough to meet the monster for the sake of their ambition, come into this room. And of course, twisted people like them are sometimes interesting to talk to, interesting to observe," she paused, a dark smile spreading across her face, "Observe how far they're willing to go, how far their courage will stretch for their desires. And if they're boring, sometimes, if I'm bored enough, I kill them. And because this whole area is strictly confidential, nobody finds out," she finished sweetly.

"It'd be quite a pity if you killed me," the old man sighed, completely unfazed, "I thought you wanted to get revenge on him," Holly's gaze darkened, "President David Huntington. Your father."

"Fucker…" she hissed quietly, fists clenched.

"Hm, I guess not," he conceded, and started to put away the file.

"WAIT!" she all but screamed, taking deep breaths, "Wait." she repeated, a little softer.

"Oh, so you do want revenge," the old man smiled, and put his bag back down.

"So you did you research, huh," Holly muttered, "Show it to me. The file. I have a pretty good idea of what's in it, but I still want to see it."

He handed the file to her, and she immediately flipped through its contents, an icy smile spreading across her face. Once she had finished, she handed it back to the old man, and sat back down in her chair.

"Are we in agreement now?" the old man asked.

"Pretty much," Holly shrugged, trying to hide her raging emotions, "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop Law."

"Stop the law? You want me to start a rebellion? I honestly hoped you'd be a little more original than that," Holly sighed, "Go fucking ask Katniss Everdeen."

"No, I need you to stop Law. Not the law." he reiterated.

"Yes. that cleared everything up," Holly replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm, "And what the fuck is this Law, may I ask?"

"Here's my proposition," he ignored her again, "I do what you want me to with this file, and make your life much more interesting. In return, you just have to stop Law."

"And how do I stop something I don't even fucking know?"

"I will come back tomorrow, and explain everything to you. We have no time. They will arrive at Sabaody in about a week, and I must completely train you before then," Holly opened her mouth, about to ask a hundred questions with a string of curses, but was interrupted once again, "Now tell me, what do you want me to do with this file?"

Holly paused, thinking for a moment, "Send it to Samuel Patton. If it's not in the news by tomorrow, send it to the press directly. But I think Patton will do his job. You do have a copy?"

"Ah, his political rival. Of course," the old man placed the file back in his back, and stood up, "I will do that tomorrow morning, and come back here around sunset," he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey interesting old fucker," Holly called out.

"Yes?"

"What's your name anyway?"

The old man paused, as if he was contemplating whether or not he should reveal it, then responded, without turning around.

"Silvers Rayleigh."

A/N: I honestly hope that Rayleigh/Law weren't OOC, since they're 2 of my favorite characters from the anime. If they were, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Well, hope you enjoyed! See you next chappie! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 2! I hope you guys likey! … And I don't know what else to say, so on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Oda owns all. Including 90% of my life.**

Holly Moreau was completely, and utterly bored out of her mind. Her prison cell- oops, _room_- literally had nothing to do and was perhaps the most boring place Holly had ever been in, even more boring than juvie. At least those had sobbing teenage "gangsters" to laugh at silently. She often found herself wondering if making fun of old "important" geezers was worth staying in this uninteresting room with a white bed, a plain white toilet, and an equally as plain white sink. Red lights on the 3 CCTVs in the room flickered once in a while. _Looks like the CCTVs work again_.

"Hey! I wanna computer! Preferably the most expensive one you can find! And a smart phone! And maybe a flat screen TV!" she called up to the closest CCTV, and waited for a few seconds, with no response whatsoever, "Of course those bastards ignore me again," she grumbled.

Sighing very loudly, she walked up to the door, and promptly ripped off the doorknob.

"And they call this a 'high security' facility," she snickered, and threw the doorknob on the ground, "Don't worry, you bastards," she waved to a CCTV, "I'm not going anywhere. At least, not yet," she sneered, and jumped on her bed.

She flipped over onto her back, as her thoughts began to wander back toward the conversation the day before.

"_Here's my proposition. I do what you want me to with this file, and make your life much more interesting. In return, you just have to stop Law."_

Holly didn't quite know what this "Law" was, but she guessed that it was some sort of person or organization. A grin spread across her face. Piece of cake. Anybody could see that it was a good deal. _Adieu, boring room. And ugly clothes. _She looked down at her ugly white gown, and frowned. Clothes would definitely be the first thing she would get when she got out.

"You better come soon, old fucker!" she sighed, and closed her eyes to take a nap.

OoOoO

"_Miho! Miho!" the young girl immediately opened her eyes at the sound of her name._

"_Mom?" she jumped out of her bed and ran down the stairs, "Mom? Where are you? Mom!" her voice quickly rose to a panicked wail, "MOM!"_

"_MIho! Don't come here! Stay upstairs-" there was a loud crash._

"_Mom! Mom!" the girl wailed, racing toward the front door, to see her mother getting dragged outside by two men, "Stop! Please don't take my mom away! Please… Please… Mom!" _

_She raced out the door, and ran toward her mom, about to kick the man on the right, when both of her arms were grabbed by large hands, and pulled back, away from her mother…_

"_Let me go! I have to get to Mom!" she screamed, trying to fight against the large hands._

"_It's alright. I'm your father, and you'll be living with me from today," a low voice reassured her, "Don't worry about your mother; she'll be perfectly safe."_

"_Liar! My dad's dead!" she sobbed, "MOM! You're strong right? Fight against them! Those guys are nothing against you!"_

"_Miho… MIHO!" her mother managed to stop for a moment, "You have to live! You can't die, even if you want to, okay?" that was all she could say before one of the men hit her on the head with an unidentifiable object, and was knocked out._

"_Mom! MOM!" the girl cried, as the large man carried her into a car, "MOM!"_

"_Everything's going to be fine… daughter," she was thrown into the car, and before she could react, it was immediately locked._

"_Mom…" tears streamed down her face, "Mom…"_

OoOoO

"Holly! Holly Moreau!" something shook her arm.

"Don't call me that!" Holly screamed, flailing her arms, "That's not my name!"

Rayleigh stepped back away from the bed, as Holly finally woke up.

"Oh. It's you," she muttered, embarrassed, and crossed her arms, "It took you a while."

"We don't have much time," he urged, ignoring her as usual, and tossed her a newspaper, which she grabbed and started reading eagerly, "We won't really be in danger if the CCTVs come back on, but things could get a bit annoying."

"Huh. You did pretty well, old fucker," Holly grinned, and tossed the newspaper on the ground, "Let's go then. I was getting bored."

"You were taking a nice nap," Rayleigh pointed out drily.

"Shut the fuck up. Don't piss me off, old fucker," Holly's eyes narrowed.

Rayleigh didn't respond and pulled out a small gem. He pressed the top of it, and the space around them became distorted.

"The f-" Holly didn't get a chance to finish her curse before the two of them were sucked away from the room.

Holly's eyes involuntarily closed as a somehow both hot and cold wind blew around her. The new sensations of the situation were uncomfortable enough to be almost painful, and she was quite glad when it was over, and landed on a wooden floor, coughing.

"What-" she coughed," the… fuck… old… fucker…" Holly somehow managed to get onto her knees, then stood up, still coughing.

"First time is always like that… is it Moreau-chan?" a woman's voice called sympathetically.

After her coughing bout ended, Holly managed to stand straighter, and looked around at her surroundings. She was in an almost completely wooden room, with a couch on one side, which Rayleigh was sitting in, and a fairly small bar, which was empty except for a woman with short black hair smoking a cigarette.

"That's what everyone calls me, though I do dislike it. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"You may call me Shakky," she woman replied, taking a whiff out of her cigarette, "Want anything to drink?"

"Just water. I don't think I can keep down anything else," she replied, too exhausted to say anything rude.

"We have a lot to do, so you shouldn't be exhausted from a short ride like that."Rayleigh smiled from his seat on the couch.

"Shut up," Holly muttered, and sat down on a stool in front of the bar.

"I've been wondering since earlier," he continued, "Why did you say that Holly was your name?"

"It is my name," she took a long drink from the cup of water Shakky brought her, "I just don't like it. I don't give a fuck about what you call me though."

"Why don't you like it?" Shakky asked.

"It's the name he gave me. Anyway," she quickly changed the subject, "I need clothes. Now. I can't live for one more second with these on. There is some sort of clothing store around here, right?"

Shakky laughed, "There is a mall here, but we'll have to walk a bit. I'll go with you, since you'll need some money. You can stay here, Rayleigh."

"Was it Miho?"

Holly froze. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"So it was the name your mother gave you," Rayleigh confirmed, "Would you rather us call you that then?"

Images flashed through Holly's head; her cooking breakfast, her teaching her to fight in the backyard, her easily defeating the numerous agents that came to their home, and most of all, her mother's smile. The happy images quickly shattered, and distorted into the last night she had spent at their house, and the last moment she saw her mother. Holly could still hear the last words she had ever heard from her mother, the last words she had uttered to her while she was getting beaten by the agents...

_"From now on, your name will be Holly. Holly Moreau."_

_"Miho... Miho! You have to live! You can't die, even if you don't want to!" _

Her head began to reel, her vision blurred, and she wanted to throw up, as if she was back in the portal.

_Holly... Miho... Holly... Miho... Miho..._

_"Miho, someday we'll be able to leave this house," her mother smiled, "and when we do, nobody will be able to stop us."_

_"Yeah!" Miho grinned back, "We're gonna see the whole world and have lots of fun! Right Mom?" _

Her vision slowly began to clear. Holly took a deep breath, and looked straight at Rayleigh.

"I don't know where the fuck you brought me, or what the fuck you want me to do," she began, "but you can call me Miho."

OoOoO

"This is really bad, Penguin! Really really bad!"

"Wait let me see! … We can't go to Sabaody when it's like this!"

"Wha… wha?" Bepo slowly blinked his eyes open, "What's bad?"

"Bepo! Come over here!"

The polar bear blinked one more time, and saw Shachi beckoning him urgently to come toward them. Confused, but curious, Bepo staggered over to them, still half asleep.

"Read this!" Penguin shoved a newspaper at him, "This first article!"

"8 of the Eleven Supernovas have Gathered at Sabaody…" it took him a few seconds to figure it out, "Wait, the Supernovas? At Sabaody? This is bad!"

"What's bad?" at that moment, their captain promptly walked out onto the deck.

"No… nothing…" the three of them mumbled in unison.

"Room. Shambles.

"Nooooooo" Bepo wailed, as the newspaper disappeared from his hand and was replaced with the captain's coffee.

A smirk appeared on Law's face, "I see… This is going to be interesting."

Penguin and Shachi hugged each other, "There's no going back now," Shachi sighed miserably.

"That's right," Law promptly switched the coffee and newspaper again, "No change in course. We're still going to Sabaody, with as little delay as possible. We have to get our ship coated," with that, he promptly walked back into the submarine.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo mumbled.

Penguin and Shachi were too busy crying to bother to criticize him for apologizing.

OoOoO

Holly- or Miho, as it was now, smiled contentedly, holding two massive shopping bags in her hands.

"I haven't worn anything decent for years," she sighed, "I'll pay you back whenever I can, Shakky."

"It's fine," the older woman replied, "I don't charge Rayleigh's friends."

"I'm not the old fu- I mean Rayleigh's friend," Miho decided she liked Shakky, and tried to not make her angry.

Shakky shrugged, "If you want to pay me back that badly, you can do so later. Anyway, we're here. I think you're starting your training today."

MIho's mouth dropped open, "Already? But I just got here!"

"That's true," Shakky conceded, "Anyway, you don't seem very shocked to be here. You only stared at Sabaody for a few seconds, then seemed perfectly fine."

"When you've been staring at white walls for 5 years, you don't complain about things like that. Besides, it's more cool than freaky," Miho stared at the bubble floating to the top of the tree.

"You really like the bubbles, don't you? You've been looking at them the whole time," Shakky laughed, "Let's go."

"Mm," she responded, and followed Shakky into the bar.

Inside, Rayleigh was leaning against the counter drinking something that MIho didn't know.

"Oh, you're here. We're going to start your training today."

"Shakky told me," Miho sighed, and threw herself onto the couch, "Are we going now? It's almost night you know."

"Doesn't matter. But first, here," he handed her a light blue fruit with swirls on it, that looked vaguely like an apple, "Eat this."

"Rayleigh, are you sure?" Shakky asked.

"She needs to get stronger in a week, and this is the easiest way."

"But this is the legendary Zoan, one you've kept for years!"

Miho had no clue what a Zoan was, but didn't like the sound of the second part, "_Years? _You want me to get stronger by vomiting my guts out?"

"Just eat it," Rayleigh repeated firmly, and something in his voice made Holly not want to argue.

"If I die, return my clothes," Holly muttered, and took a bite out of the fruit.

**A/N: I know this wasn't the most interesting of chapters, maybe it was even boring. I just wanted to clear up more of the OC's history and past. Also, I apologize if the weird Asian name change annoyed you. Welp, see you next chapter! :)) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been so long since I updated; I know, I know… AND I'M SO SORRY TT^TT I've been without my computer for 3 weeks, BUT I FINALLY CAME BACK WHOOOOO! Whelp hope you likey! 3**

Disclaimer: Oda owns EVERYTHINGGGGGG.

MIho immediately started gagging, almost coughing up the bite of fruit in the process, but for some reason, ended up swallowing it anyway.

"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" she screamed at Rayleigh.

"I apologize for the bad taste; however, I advise you to finish the fruit," he replied calmly, "You don't know how you could be affected if you eat only part of it. And I promise that you will not regret eating it."

"Yeah you're right," she glared, "because I'll be fucking dead."

She received no response from both Shakky and Rayleigh, and gave up. After a few minutes of forcing down the "fruit" and gagging, Miho managed to finish it.

"How do you feel?" Shakky asked.

"My taste buds want to murder me. So when do I die?" she snapped, still slightly gagging.

"Hopefully you'll stay alive for quite a while," Rayleigh responded, "Now let's go somewhere quiet and start your-"

"Start my what?"

"So this was the Legendary Zoan you had…" Shakky mused, taking a look at Miho, and Rayleigh nodded, looking almost a little proud.

"Stop staring at me and tell me what's going on!"

"Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kitsune," Rayleigh smiled, "it seems that Miho has activated its powers already."

"Inu Inu no… what? Can I get a fucking explanation?"

"Don't worry, Moreau-chan," Shakky patted Miho gently, "This is one of the best hybrid Zoan forms I've seen in my life. You look beautiful."

"You do rival Alexa in terms of looks," Rayleigh conceded, "Now we shall see if your power does as well."

"I'm not even gonna try anymore," Miho grumbled, and tried to sit on the couch, when she felt something on her ass that hadn't been there before, "What the…"

She stood up, and tried brushing whatever was on her butt off, but it didn't quite work the way she expected it to. She felt something furry near her hand, and when she tried grabbing it, she yelped in pain.

"Moreau-chan, I think you should follow me," Shakky grabbed her other hand and dragged her into another room, "Now look in the mirror."

Miho's eyes widened. She didn't look too different, except for two silver and white furry ears near the top of her head. And of course, the white silver-tipped tails that were floating behind her as well.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9…

"I… I… what happened to me?" she whispered, "What did you do to me?"

"Inu Inu no MI, Model: Kitsune," Rayleigh repeated, "You make a lovely nine-tailed fox. Now, I'd appreciate if you stopped staring at your reflection. We have a lot of training to do."

"Fuck you, old bastard, fuck you."

OoOoO

"So uh Law, we were wondering…" Bepo murmured quietly, as Shachi and Penguin hid behind his fluffy body, "Could we spend only a couple days at Sabaody?"

"And a couple days is how long?" Law asked nonchalantly, taking a bite out of an apple.

"I've heard that 3 days is the minimum amount of time to get a ship coated so maybe 4 days?" three faces looked at Law eagerly.

Law sighed and stood up, as the three crewmates immediately took a step backward.

"I"m sorry," Bepo quickly apologized, about to cry.

"Getting somebody to coat our ship safely in 3 days will be difficult," Law mused, "and I'm not planning on leaving our ship to get coated on the first day."

"What? Why?" Penguin and Shachi squeaked in unison.

"I need to find a coating mechanic I can trust first. And I have some things I want to do there before we leave. After all, Sabaody is quite an… interesting place to go."

"But it's dangerous, you realize that right? And it's even more dangerous with the… The…" Penguin gulped.

"The Supernovas are no big deal," Law replied dismissively, "If we do run into them, we just have to make sure to not cross them. Even if we do cross them," he smirked, "They probably aren't that strong," with that, he took another bite of apple and walked out of the room, "We're going to have dinner soon, so get ready!"

"Prepare to die, guys," Shachi cried miserably.

The three crewmates immediately burst into tears, and Bepo was too busy crying to even apologize.

OoOoO

It was twilight when Rayleigh and Miho reached an abandoned beach. MIho immediately collapsed on the sand, as her tails popped out again.

"I'm afraid I can only give you 5 minutes to rest. Then we have to start your training."

"Bastard," Miho spat, breathing heavily, and unable to say anything more.

"We took too long getting here," Rayleigh explained, "So though I am sorry, I cannot go back on my word. We have too much to cover in a short amount of time."

"It wasn't my fault that these fucking tails kept popping up randomly," she snapped, pointing at them, "Honestly these better go away soon. They're a huge pain."

"There's no method of reversing the fruit at the moment. You'll just have to hope that Vegapunk comes up with something later. I'll also try my best to help you control them more easily. Get up now, we have to start."

"You said five minutes!"

"Since you're throwing out comprehensible insults, I think you're fine now."

Miho opened her mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Glaring at Rayleigh, she got up onto her feet, crossing her arms. Her tails floated behind her, constantly waving though there was no wind. They almost seemed to glow in the dim dusk light of the beach.

"What are you going to teach me, anyway?"

"Since we only have a week, I can only teach you the extreme basics of the nature of your fruit, and perhaps if you learn well, at least one form of Haki," Rayleigh responded, "I do have a fairly large amount of knowledge on your particular fruit, which will make both of lives much easier."

"I have no clue about half of what you just said, but let's just get started. I wanna get this over with."

"Roger that," Rayleigh smiled, and immediately lunged forward to attack her.

One Week Later

"Guys, we're here…" Shachi sighed, "Sabaody Archipelago."

"Why does this Land of Doom have to be so pretty?" Penguin asked miserably.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo burst into tears.

"Now now, don't cry, Bepo-ya. Nobody's going to die here. At least, not in our crew," Law smirked, "Let's just have a good time on this beautiful island, get our ship coated, and set off into the New World."

"Please Law, can we just stay inconspicuous while we're here? No fighting, no stealing, no killing, no mutilating random people? Please?" Penguin begged, "Let's just go into the New World as safely as possible, yes?" Penguin begged.

Law simply smirked, and walked off the submarine and toward the archipelago, "Those who want to see one of the most beautiful islands on the Grand Line, come with me."

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin looked at each other sadly.

"Looks like we have no choice," Shachi sniffed.

"Let's die together," Penguin agreed.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo wailed, "I don't want to die!"

OoOoO

"Law has just arrived on the island. Are you ready, Moreau-chan?" Shakky asked, taking a breath from her cigarette.

"Very ready," Miho grinned, "I wanna see if my week in hell was actually worth it."

"You did quite well. We got much more done than I thought we would."

"Yeah I think I did really well too," Miho smirked, "After all, I managed to pretty much master my fruit, and learn the 3 types of Haki. You should be proud, old fucker."

We're both proud, don't worry Moreau-chan," Shakky smiled at her, "You'll do well in the New World."

"Ready to leave?" Rayleigh clapped Miho on her back, "You'll finally get to meet Law today."

"Yeah the one that I know everything, yet nothing about," Miho glared at him, "You need to work on your explanation skills, bastard."

Rayleigh chuckled a little, as Shakky opened the door outside. Miho grabbed her backpack and stepped outside.

"Thanks for the backpack, Shakky," she gave her a hug, "and for helping me survive with this old fucker."

"You're quite welcome. I wish you luck in the New World. It'll be nothing like you've ever experience before."

"I know, I know. You two have told me a shit ton of times. I'll be fine.'

"Ready to go?" Rayleigh asked.

"I already said I was," Miho sneered, "I'll come visit you someday, Shakky. Just don't tell old fucker since I don't ever wanna see him again."

"Alright. I'll make sure to not tell him," Shakky laughed, "Good luck, Moreau-chan."

MIho gave her a little salute before Shakky closed the door.

"Let's go meet Mystery Man, shall we?" Miho began her descent down the long stairs.

**A/N: And that was Chapter 3, ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the short length, and I promise the story will pick up pace when they meet (next chapter) so look forward to it! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter a little bit, and see you next time! 3**


End file.
